<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circus by mangoezhoez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549355">Circus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez'>mangoezhoez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Oikawa siblings, Rival Families, Smut, falling in love with the enemy - Freeform, have this suna mafia brainrot!, mafia, very much suna rintarou/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You grew up sheltered from the outside world, away from the bloodshed of your family's jobs. Though it all changes one fateful night you stumble into the arms of the son of your family's rival mafia.<br/>Your fates intertwine, one cheesy pick up line at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The VIP section</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why's it called Circus?<br/>Cuz sexyback wouldn’t make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes Mamma.” </p><p>You giggled, already used to your mom’s ranting. “I’m taking puppy-chan with me.” You smiled, looking at Kyoutani standing in front of you with a scowl. </p><p>“Yes Mamma, no alcohol. Just dance and have fun, then come back.”<br/>
Even though you weren’t living with your parents anymore, Kyoutani made you call them just to get permission. You had grown up living a pretty sheltered life. Since the moment you were born anything involving you had to go through your parents first. You were put in a private school along with Kyoutani and Yahaba, your two best friends, to further shelter you. </p><p>You knew of your family’s involvement in the mafia and you personally saw what happened to others during risky missions, so you understood why your parents took so many precautions with you. You didn’t mind all the extra guards whenever you’d go out or even when you were at home, you were friends with most of them to begin with. </p><p>Now, years later, you were going to college in Tokyo. Away from your family in Miyagi. They were worried about you moving, to say the least, but settled on sending Kyoutani and Yahaba with you. Along with extra guards for your shared apartment. Even though you were living miles away, it seemed like you were still right next to them. Given that anytime you’d try to go out, Kyoutani or Yahaba would make you call your parents for permission. Mostly for their sake to avoid being on the receiving end of your family’s wrath. So there you were, calling your mother to ask to go to a nightclub that had just opened in Tokyo. She let you, of course, you just couldn’t drink alcohol. Even though you were already twenty-one. </p><p>You didn’t mind either way, you didn’t need alcohol to have fun. </p><p>“Okay Mamma, we’re leaving now.” you told your mother, waiting for her hum before hanging up. You dropped your phone back into your purse before looking up at Kyoutani.<br/>
“Is Shigeru not coming?” He shook his head, “He got called out for another task.” </p><p>You hummed, checking you had everything before smiling up at Kyoutani. “Then let’s get going, puppy-chan~” </p><p> </p><p>You made it to the new nightclub in a short ten minute drive. Though it felt longer with all of Kyoutani’s grumbling about his nickname. You stepped out, taking a deep breath as you looked at the line of people waiting to go in. Being the newest and hottest club, it was no surprise to see the line. You smiled, looking at the club sign above.</p><p><strong>Circus</strong>.</p><p>You looked back at the line and smiled wider, excited to wait in line like everyone else. It wasn’t like you’d never gone to a club before, but all the clubs you’d gone to, your family had some type of connections with. So you got to just walk up to the bouncer and walk in. So you were excited about this club, being a recently opened one you doubted your family would have some sort of connection with them.</p><p>Your bubble of excitement popped in seconds. </p><p>Kyoutani grabbed your hand, pulling you along to the front of the line. He whispered something to one of the bouncers before he nodded, stepping aside to let you both in. </p><p>“Kentarou!” You huffed, following after Kyoutani as he led you through the mob of people and towards the VIP section. “What?” He glanced back, looking at you with his usual fierce expression. </p><p>“I wanted to experience this like the normies!” He stopped walking, looking back at you with a scowl. “Normies?”</p><p>You nodded, smiling as you waved your hands around ferociously. “You know! Waiting in line, having the bouncer check your ID and dancing in the middle of all the sweaty bodies.” You pointed to the mosh pit behind you, a sea of sweat and alcohol being thrown around.<br/>
Kyoutani looked at you in disbelief. Sighing before taking out his phone. “Not my fault. Iwaizumi-san’s orders.” He looked up at you, showing you his phone screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iwaizumi-san</b>
</p><p>We switched the bouncers for some of our people</p><p>Say the same thing as always</p><p>We also have people in the VIP section, so they got your spots reserved </p><p>Like always, take care of little Oikawa</p><p> </p><p>You puffed your cheeks, looking up at Kyoutani’s unimpressed expression. “Puppy-chan~” You smiled at him, giving him your best puppy eyes. </p><p>Kyoutani’s scowl returned as he flicked your forehead, looking back at the VIP section as you rubbed the stinging away. “Come on, they're waiting for us.”</p><p>You sighed, giving up since you knew  there was no convincing Kyoutani after he got direct orders from Iwaizumi. You grumbled, letting Kyoutani pull you into the VIP section as you cursed your brother for making Iwaizumi text him the orders. </p><p>Kyoutani said something to the hostess before nodding. She led you to a table in the back, leaning in to talk into your ear. </p><p>“You can order whatever you want from the bar, we already got orders from Oikawa-san about making your drinks without alcohol.” she smiled at you as you nodded, returning her smile before sitting down. </p><p>“Why the table?” You yelled at Kyoutani, confused as to what you were supposed to do with a table when you came to dance. He shrugged, putting a hand up and calling over a pair of men. “Who is-” You began, stopping when they walked closer and you made out their faces. </p><p>“Yahoo.” One snickered, walking up to you as the other one smiled. You scowled. “What are you two doing here?” You asked, still scowling up at them. One shrugged while the other one sat down next to you and threw an arm over your shoulder. “Ask your brother.” </p><p>You sighed, already used to your brother’s overprotective tendencies. “He could’ve sent anyone. And he chose Mattsun and Makki?” You yelled at Kyoutani, receiving a shrug as he called over a waiter. You sighed, slumping onto your seat as you glared at Makki snickering next to you. </p><p>“Whatever.” You stood up, taking off your bag and passing it to Makki. “Take care of my bag.” </p><p>“Where you going, princess?” Mattsun yelled at you, already standing up to follow you. “To dance, duh.” you snickered, letting him follow you as Makki and Kyoutani stayed back at the table. You walked over to the end of the VIP section, looking over their private dance floor and deciding where to go dance.</p><p>“Go to the middle.” You looked over your shoulder, Mattsun standing behind you.<br/>
“It’s fun where you blend into all the bodies.” Mattsun talked into your ear as you nodded, pulling him along with you. </p><p>If you didn’t have your girl friends to dance with, you might as well dance with your fake girl friends.<br/>
<br/>
Yes, there have been times you made them dress up in heels and dresses with you.</p><p>You walked out onto the dance floor, Mattsun close behind as you started swaying to the beat of the music. </p><p>“Want to have another dance battle?” You yelled at Mattsun, remembering all your past dance battles. “You want to lose again?” Mattsun snickered as you lightly punched him. “If I remember correctly, I won last time!” </p><p>Mattsun snickered, shrugging as he stepped back. “21-20. You.”</p><p>You nodded, stepping back as Mattsun began dancing. </p><p>Mattsun stretched a bit, locking his fingers before smiling up at you and bringing his arms up above his head. Once the songs’ rapping started he flung his interlocked hands forward, slightly jumping before separating them, starting to pop his limbs to beat of the rap. He smirked at you, pride swelling inside him as a crowd started forming around the two of you. He slowed his popping as the song slowed before he brought his hand up in front of his chest. He turned to smirk at you again before looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em> And we go back </em>
</p><p>He pushed his hand up and down, acting as if he was pumping his chest as he slowly bent down at every pump. He went all the way down till he was on his knees, bending backwards till he hit the floor behind him. Once he did, the beat changed in seconds as he knelt. He put a hand out in front of him, moving his knees in and out and he humped the air. You snickered, losing it at how silly he looked humping the air. He looked up at you before flinging his head down and bringing his feet up. He twirled around on his head a bit before falling into one of the B-boy positions he had learnt a while back. He crossed his arms, smirking up at you. </p><p>
  <em> So we put up our hands up  </em>
</p><p>He jumped up to his feet, walking towards you while he popped a couple more moves.<br/>
He stopped in front of you, chest rising and falling as he smirked. He stomped on the floor, pushing himself back before bringing out the moves he had forced himself to learn after watching all the Step It Up movies. He danced in a variety of different ways, pretending to crack his head before falling to the side only to roll to the side and jump up into a crab position. He slowed his moves, rolling his body before he stumbled towards you in rhythm.</p><p>
  <em> Like the ceiling can’t hold us </em>
</p><p>He stopped in front of you, breathing in and out again as the song ended and the cheering of the rest of the patrons muffled out the beginning of the next song. He smirked at you, “Your turn, princess.”</p><p>You snickered, pushing him back as the song blocked out the cheers. You waited a bit, smiling as you recognized the song. Mattsun laughed, stepping back as he let you take over.</p><p>
  <em> There’s only two type of people in the world  </em>
</p><p>You pushed your hair to the sides, smirking as your body began swaying to the music. You popped your hip to the side, bringing your hair with it before moving your hand down the side of your body. You slightly bounced up and down, holding down your dress before standing up. You looked back at a guy with dyed blonde hair mesmerized at your dancing. You smiled, stepping up to him and putting your arms on his shoulders. Rolling your body forward as he froze. </p><p>You brought your hands to his chest, passing them down his body as you bent down, his eyes following you. You smirked at him, noticing the forming tent in his pants before standing up. You brought your finger under his chin, making him look away from your showing cleavage and into your eyes before you shook your head, smirking at him. </p><p>You flipped around, hands still on his shoulders as you stepped back, feeling his partner on your ass as you smiled back at him. You slightly pushed back into it, hearing his muffled hiss before swaying side to side and down his body. You smirked up at him before standing back up slowly, giving a little show to all the ones watching. You looked back at him, smirking as you lightly pecked his cheek. Giggling at his blushing form before looking back at Mattsun.</p><p>
  <em> All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  </em>
</p><p>You strutted down the makeshift runway in the middle of all the people, stopping in front of Mattsun as you passed your hands all over your body. Smirking at him before bending forward. Kyoutani was there in an instant, his jacket opened and covering your booty to avoid flashing anyone. </p><p>A series of ‘boo’s’ were heard as Kyoutani shook his head at them. You stood back up, giggling as you flipped Kyoutani around. You put an arm on his chest, pushing him back with a smirk as he gave you a blank look. Accustomed to your flirting and dances after being on the receiving end of them countless of times. You stopped, moving behind him and letting your hands travel along his body. </p><p>You danced behind him, using him as a makeshift prop as he stood there, uninterested. Again, used to this after you had practiced with him and Yahaba nights before. </p><p>You stood up again, patting his shoulder and letting him move out. You looked back at Mattsun, stepping forward as you swayed to the beat. Stopping in front of him with a smirk. He smirked back, already knowing what was next. You placed your hands on his shoulders, pulling him in before turning around.</p><p>
  <em> I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins </em>
</p><p>He put his hands on your waist swaying to the beat before the beat dropped. </p><p>You leaned to a side, popping your hip as Mattsun leaned to the other side. You smirked at each other, rolling your hips upwards before putting your hand out to the other, pulling you both up and stopping centimeters away from each other's faces. </p><p>A chorus of cheers were heard above the music before he moved his hand down to your hip again. He flipped you around as he moved behind you, stopping once you were in front of him again. You locked hands before you swayed down in front of his hips. </p><p>You knelt in front of his legs, looking at the fake blond in front of you again, along with his darker haired counterpart and brown haired companion. You moved side to side, tugging on Mattsun’s hands before he pulled you up. You slightly jumped, his hands moving to your hips in an instant as he lifted you up to his shoulder. You sat up, moving your hands in weird, but fitting motions before falling back. Makki held you up from your back as you continued moving your hands around. </p><p>
  <em> Everybody let go </em>
</p><p>Makki pushed you up.<br/>
You sat up before falling forward.</p><p>
  <em> We can make a dance floor just like a circus </em>
</p><p>Mattsun catched you, holding your torso as you flipped forward. You landed slightly bent forward. You stood up straight, flipping your hair back to form a type of waterfall as you looked up at Mattsun and Makki.</p><p>
  <em> Aha </em>
</p><p>You breathed in and out, the last note of the song fading out as the crowd started jumping around, trying to surround you. Mattsun, Makki and Kyoutani were there in a second, locking you in the middle of them and not letting the others get closer. </p><p>You snickered, reaching for your bag on Makki’s back and opening it to take out your small water bottle. You took a quick sip before closing it and putting it back in your bag. </p><p>“Let’s go sit down!” you nudged them as they nodded, turning around to follow you. Kyoutani stood in front of you, elbowing people out the way as he cleared a path for you to walk through. You giggled, already used to the treatment before you tripped over an unknown object in your path. </p><p>“Ken!” you yelled out, falling backwards instead of forwards as you closed your eyes, ready for the impact. Not even bothering to try and balance yourself with the heels you were wearing. You squeaked, feeling two arms under your arms and a nicely built back behind you. You sighed, ready to tease Makki as you tilted your head back. “Nice-” </p><p>You stopped, looking up at a pair of foxy grey-yellow eyes with brown hair. The same brown that was standing next to the fake blond. You took a minute, seriously looking at his face before he lifted a brow. </p><p>You smirked up at him, “Well would you look at that.” You put your hands on his, pushing yourself up before flipping around and looking straight into his eyes. “Looks like I fell for you.” You smiled. He looked at you, blinking as he let your words set in.</p><p>…</p><p>“Looks like you did.” he snickered, slightly closing his eyes before looking back at you. </p><p>You blinked, stunned at the heavenly sight in front of you. You were about to use another pick up line before you felt Makki’s hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him, brow lifted as he leaned in. “We’re leaving.” You glared at him, mad he had just interrupted you before sighing and nodding.</p><p>“Well saviour-chan,” You looked back at the boy in front of you. “That’s my cue to leave.” You squeezed his hands that were still holding yours as you smiled up at him. He blinked, about to respond but you had already turned around and left, lost in the sea of dancing bodies. </p><p>He stood there for a second, blinking as he let everything set in. </p><p>“Sunarin!” The fake blond came up to him, slapping his back before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “What?” Suna grumbled, ignoring the stinging on his back as he held himself back from punching Atsumu. “We’re leavin’” Atsumu’s darker haired counterpart came up to his other side. “What? Why?” </p><p>“An Oikawa’s here right now, we don’t know which one but the boss ain’t want us to take any chances.” Osamu shrugged, looking at Suna nod before walking out the pit. </p><p> </p><p>“I definitely won that.” You snickered, elbowing Mattsun’s side. He slightly squirmed, ruffling your hair before stepping into the car. “Only because the song I got wasn’t up for my popping skills.” He snickered, reaching for your bag that Makki was passing back. “Whatever.” You giggled, taking back your bag and taking out your phone. </p><p>“Oh yea, why’d we leave so early?” You asked, a big 23:21 blaring up at you. “Iwaizumi said some of our people caught a Suna and his people walking in. So he didn’t want us to take any chances.”</p><p>You hummed, already used to ‘Suna and his people’ ruining your nights. </p><p>“It is what it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fireflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must be in a museum.” </p><p>You smirked up at Suna, reaching for the drink the bartender had just handed you. “Cuz you truly are a work of art.” </p><p>Suna snickered as you smugly took another sip of your drink, content you had gotten another reaction out of him. “That one was pretty good.” he nodded. </p><p>“Only that one?” you scoffed, offended he had just put down your other pick up lines.<br/>
After that first night, you kept going back to the Circus, excited to meet the stranger you <em> fell for </em> . Every time you’d see him, you’d use a pick up line on him, today being the seventh week you used one of your signature pick up lines. “I literally got your number with one and made you blush with another and this is the one you say was <em> pretty good </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You walked up to the man that had become a regular face for you and stood next to him at the bar. He looked at you, a smirk immediately painting his face when you made eye contact. “If you were a Transformer.” You lifted your hand up to move a stray hair strand out of his face. “You’d be Optimus fine.” You grinned at him, booping his nose before breaking out giggling at the blush that painted his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suna hummed, “Well the number one’s pretty overused.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You giggled, reaching for your phone and tapping away on it. Suna leaned in closer to you, looking at your phone screen before you looked up. “There seems to be something wrong with my phone.” You furrowed your brows, turning your phone on and off before unlocking it and showing your screen to Suna. “It doesn’t have your number in it.” You smiled up at him, a new contact open for him to put his number in. Suna looked down at your phone then up at you before bringing his drink up to take a sip. “Let’s keep it that way.” He smirked, snickering when you puffed your cheeks and glared at him.<br/>
“Fine then.” You huffed, locking your phone as you moved to drop it back in your bag. “Kidding~” Suna snickered, reaching for your arm to stop you from putting your phone away. “I was just kidding, bunny.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You hummed, bringing up your drink next to your lips as you glanced at him. “Alright then.” you took a sip, putting your cup back down before looking up at Suna with a straight face. “Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” </p><p>He looked at you, mimicking your blank face as he blinked. “What?”</p><p>“I said-” “No no, I heard you.” He stopped you, leaning on the bar as he hid his face in his hands. You poked his hand, leaning over to look at him in confusion. </p><p>“You-” He sighed, shaking his head as he peeked at you through parted fingers. “You really are something else, aren’t you.” He looked at you, a light pink dusting the tips of his ears as you giggled, leaning in to bump into his side. “What can I say?” you smiled, pulling his hands away from his face.</p><p>“Adds a little bit of spice.” You giggled as Suna looked at you, mesmerized. </p><p>Mesmerized at the way your eyes curl up into a smile mimicking the one on your lips, the way a light red paints your cheeks, the way that your giggle is music to his ears, or the way that your smile can make passerby’s stop walking to catch a second glimpse of the angel in front of them. </p><p>Your phone vibrated just as you made eye contact with him. You whipped out your phone, seeing Kyoutani’s usual text indicating your time was up. </p><p>“Well.” You looked up at Suna, smile painting your face once more. “Looks like I’ll see you again next week.” You smiled at him, dropping your phone back into your pocket before throwing your bag over your shoulder. “See you.” You smiled at him, turning around to leave before he reached out for you. Stopping you midstep as you looked back at him in curiosity. </p><p>“Kudo-chan?” </p><p>You flinched, guilt building up in your stomach at the fake name you had told him weeks before. “I told you to just call me Y/N, Toyama-kun.” You smiled up at him. </p><p>This time Suna flinched, also remembering the fake name he had told you. “Only when you call me Rintarou.” </p><p>You giggled, nodding as you readjusted your bag. “Okay then Rintarou-kun. What’s up?” You smiled.</p><p>He slightly flinched, nerves holding his tongue as he tried to push them down. “Would…”</p><p>You blinked up at him, waiting for him to continue. “Would you like to go on a date with me? Next week?”</p><p>You looked at him. Your eyes slightly expanded before you quickly blinked away the amazement. “Of course Rintarou, I'd love to.” You beamed up at him, giggling as he let out a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll text you?” he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips as he let your arm go. You nodded, “Alright. Well, I’ll be waiting for that message Rintarou-kun.” You smiled, turning to walk away as you sent him a small final wave. </p><p>He stood at the bar, waving you off as he saw your body disappear out the doors you had always so graciously walked through. He looked back down at his drink, his heart bumping out of his chest as he remembered your smile. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Shigeru, open the door!” You yelled at Yahaba as you finished styling your hair, taking a final look at yourself as muffled talking reached your ear. You hummed in satisfaction, stepping out to see Kyoutani glaring from his end of the sofa towards the door. Yahaba and Suna on the other side of the wall. You picked up one of Kyoutani’s socks laying at the entrance of the bathroom and chucked it at him. He whipped his head around, now glaring at you. You glared back, mouthing a ‘stop it’ before looking up at Yahaba and Suna walking in. </p><p>“Oh she definitely yells at us for leaving the toilet seat up.” Yahaba chuckled, Suna following after him as he laughed with him. </p><p>If it were any other day you would’ve tackled Yahaba for being such a blabber mouth but you were more focused on the man besides him. Suna stood there in all his glory, a white turtleneck with a black leather jacket, a pair of silver chains above the turtleneck. A pair of distressed black jeans with black boots. You had the brief idea of what he was wearing after he told you to wear a leather jacket to match, but the real life Suna overpassed all your fantasies. </p><p>You didn’t make him out to be a romantic, so your heart skipped a beat when he asked you to match. Not only that, but it was threatening to bump out of your chest when Suna looked up at you. He smiled, his eyes taking in your frame. You were in a mahogany skirt with a white blouse and your own leather jackets and boots. He looked you up and down, catching the tips of the roses he brought when he looked down and suddenly remembered he was still holding them.</p><p>“Ah-“ he held them out, flushing a light pink when he noticed you were too far away to get them. You giggled, walking over in front of him and taking the roses with a small “Thank you”. </p><p>You walked over to the kitchen, setting them down on the island before looking around for a base. Suna stood in the living room, following your every move with his eyes. The way your hair bounced at your every step, the way that even when distracted you still had a small smile tugging at your lips. The way you slightly sticked your tongue out to the side when you concentrated. He felt warmth build up inside him, happiness and pride for being able to take someone like you out on a date.</p><p>“Oi.” He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kyoutani called out to him. He looked over, seeing him sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and a glare directed straight at him. </p><p>“Quit eye fucking her with us in the same room.” He scowled, grateful you were too far away to hear and smack him. Suna’s eyes slightly expanded before falling back into their normal half lid. He looked between Kyoutani glaring at him on the sofa and Yahaba offering him an embarrassed smile next to him. He hummed, locking eyes with Kyoutani as a smirk threatened to paint his lips. “I’ll do it when we’re alone then.”</p><p>“<em> Hah </em> ?” Kyoutani scowled deeper, ready to lunge at him as Yahaba held back his snickers.</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>You said, walking up between Yahaba and Suna with your bright smile. Kyoutani’s scowl dropped in a second when he saw you, leaning back into his seat with a grumble as you looked over at him.</p><p>You lifted a brow at him, confused as to why his mood dropped so suddenly. You shook it off, sure that it was just another one of his tantrums as you looked up at Suna. “Ready?”</p><p>He nodded, holding his hand out for you to hold. You smiled at him, interlocking fingers as you looked over at Yahaba and Kyoutani. “We’ll be going now.”</p><p>Yahaba nodded, murmuring a small “have fun” as Kyoutani clicked his tongue, looking away. You giggled, letting Suna lead you out the apartment and towards his car.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you?” Yahaba asked, slumping down on the sofa across from Kyoutani. “I don’t like him.” Kyoutani grumbled, still looking away. Yahaba lightly snickered, clicking on a random TV show. </p><p>“Not like that matters.” He shrugged, “As long as she’s happy.” Kyoutani whipped around to look at him, narrowing his eyes as he leaned forward onto his knees. “So if he breaks her heart are we also just going to sit aside and watch?” Yahaba looked over at him, surprised. </p><p>He blinked, letting his words set in before shaking his head with a small sigh. “You’re thinking too much Kentarou.” </p><p>Kyoutani clicked his tongue, falling back into his seat with a scowl. </p><p> </p><p>“Romantic.” You giggled, looking at the gazebo in front of you. It had a table and chairs inside, dinner set up on top of it. </p><p>Suna snickered, pulling you along with him. He stopped in front of a chair, pulling it out as he put a hand out. “My lady.”</p><p>You giggled, putting your hands out and bowing in a small curtsy. “Thank you kind sir.”</p><p>He laughed with you, letting you sit down before pushing the chair in. He tucked a stray hair strand behind your ear before walking over to the other side of the table. He lifted the food covers, the different spices instantly flooding your nose. </p><p>You looked at the variety of western dishes set out in front of you, dishes you hadn’t even seen before now present. </p><p>“Wow, I mean… Wow.”</p><p>Suna snickered at your reaction, satisfied as he saw a light pink paint your cheeks.</p><p>“No cheesy pick up lines this time?” He asked, leaning onto his hand as he stared at you intently.</p><p>You giggled, shaking your head as yo leaned onto your own hands, looking at him with your sweetest smile. “Depends on how good the food is.” </p><p>He snickered, letting you dig in along with him. You happily ate your food, a bright smile on your face at every bite. Suna could only smile fondly at you, looking at you unconsciously do a little dance when you took a good bite of the food. </p><p>You ate together for a little over an hour, finishing up just as the sun began to set.</p><p>You looked at the mirage of colors painting the sky. Marveling at the way they faded from orange to pink. “It’s beautiful.” </p><p>You sighed, smiling as the sun slowly but surely fell out of view.</p><p>“It sure is.” Suna hummed, sipping on his wine as he looked at the remnants of the orange and yellow rays beautifully painting your face. Mesmerized at the woman before him.</p><p>The sun hid completely a couple minutes later, leaving you sitting in darkness with Suna. “What now?” </p><p>You giggled, making out his figure bringing his cup up to his mouth. “Give it a minute.”</p><p>You nodded, laying back into your seat as you looked around the park. Not bothering in asking why it was so empty when it was most likely his own park. </p><p>He <em> was </em> a regular at Circus’ VIP section.</p><p>“Did you put up fairy lights? I don’t think I saw-“ </p><p>You stopped, seeing as little bulbs of light began to light up around you, the low buzzing reaching your ears. </p><p>“Are those…”</p><p>“Fireflies.” </p><p>You turned to look at Suna, smiling assuringly at you as you stood up, walking closer to the side of the gazebo. </p><p>“Love and war.” You murmured, remembering the stories your mother had told you about them and their meaning.</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>You looked up at Suna now standing next to you, shaking your head as you continued looking at the little bugs lighting up the park. </p><p>“You know.” </p><p>You said, waiting for Suna’s hum before continuing. “I’ve always had this under my bucket list.”</p><p>“Standing in a gazebo with your hot date looking at fireflies?” Suna asked, smirking as you playfully rolled your eyes at him.</p><p>“No.” You giggled. “Dancing under the moonlight in the middle of fireflies.”</p><p>Suna hummed, sticking his hands into his pocket as he arranged his thoughts.</p><p>“Give me a minute.” </p><p>You nodded, looking at him walk back in the direction you had first walked in from. You looked around the park, catching sight of the moonlight reflecting off a small lake in the distance. Towering trees and fields of flowers surrounding it.</p><p>“He must be incredibly rich if this <em> is </em> his private park.” </p><p>You lightly laughed to yourself, remembering the multiple parks and buildings your family had gifted to you back in Miyagi. </p><p>You really were their little princess.</p><p>You turned back towards the path Suna had disappeared down, looking at him jog up, a speaker in hand as he stopped in front of you.</p><p>“Do you just carry a speaker around in your car?”</p><p>You giggled, looking at him connect his phone to it. “Of course.”</p><p>You giggled, leaning back on the railing as he scrolled through songs, settling on a slower song as he looked up at you.</p><p>You lifted a brow, seeing him set his phone down as he approached you, smiling like a foolish teenager. </p><p>“May I have this dance?” He set his hand out, looking up at you with a small smile and red dusting his cheeks. Bearly visible under the moonlight. </p><p>“You may.” You smiled, same red painting your own cheeks. </p><p>He stood up, your hands finding each other in an instant. He led you out the gazebo and onto the grass, moonlight painting both of you.</p><p>He held one of your hands, resting his other hand on your waist as your other hand rested on his arm. He started swaying side to side, the lyrics reaching your ear as you smiled wider.</p><p>“A western song?”</p><p>He nodded, smiling down at you fondly. You giggled, following his steps across the garden.</p><p>
  <em> “Just say you won’t let go” </em>
</p><p>“You’re not so bad at this dancing thing, Rintarou-kun.” You smiled, both of your eyes softening when you made eye contact with each other. “Neither are you.”</p><p>You giggled, letting yourself melt into his embrace as you leaned into his chest.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to love you till my lungs give out.” </em>
</p><p>“Do you know what the lyrics are saying?”</p><p>“You don’t need to know the lyrics to enjoy the song, Y/N-chan.”</p><p>You giggled, leaning further into his chest as the vibrations of his hums danced on your cheeks.</p><p>“Knowing the lyrics definitely has something to do with enjoying the song.” You smiled, feeling him rub your palm with his thumb as he shrugged. </p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>You let out a small breath, admitting defeat as his heartbeat reached your ear.</p><p>You closed your eyes, letting yourself melt further in his warmth, the fading song and his heartbeat calming you.</p><p>
  <em> “Just say you won’t let go.” </em>
</p><p>The last lyrics faded out, leaving you and Suna standing in the middle of the park in silence, wrapped in each other’s arms. </p><p>You stopped swaying side to side as you leaned back, looking up into Suna’s eyes. The moonlight reflecting off one side of his face as the other was lit up by the fireflies' light. </p><p>His eyes softened as he studied your every feature, the following song shut out as you consumed his thoughts.</p><p>Your chest pounded harder and faster as you felt yourself fall in his keenly pleasant eyes. </p><p>You blinked, unconsciously licking your lips when you saw him glancing between your eyes and his lips. </p><p>You both slowly leaned in, hot breaths hitting each other’s faces as you stopped yourself from cowering away.</p><p>He stopped moving when your noses touched. He looked into your eyes, both of your pupils blown out. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>You smiled, pulling him down as you connected your lips to his, letting them fall into a comfortable rhythm. Suna hesitated for a split second, following your lead soon after. </p><p>Your hands rested behind his neck, kneading his hair between your fingers. </p><p>You pulled back, both of you panting for air as you looked back up at him. You rested your forehead on his, smiling as you traced patterns into the back of his neck.</p><p>“Yes, you can kiss me.”</p><p>He let out a few airy laughs, cupping your cheek with one hand as you moved away. </p><p>“Can I do more than just kiss you?”</p><p>You blinked, letting his words set in as your usual playful grin painted your face. “Depends on what this ‘more than just a kiss’ is.” </p><p>He laughed, pulling you in closer with one hand as the other tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p>You giggled, biting your lower lip as you gazed into his eyes. Not getting much of a chance to admire the man before you when he leaned back in, capturing your lips in a hotter, more passionate kiss.</p><p>Your hands roamed around the other, the hot kiss becoming sloppier by the second. </p><p>His hand trailed down from the small of your back to the back of your thigh, tapping it on the side as he refused to break your kiss.</p><p>You lifted your leg, letting him scoop you up off the ground and up to his waist. </p><p>You let out a small yelp, wrapping your legs around his waist as you looked down at him, he grinned mischievously up at you.</p><p>You giggled, going back to kissing him as he carried you back into the gazebo. </p><p>He moved the remaining plates and decorations aside, placing a hand on the back of your head as he slowly leaned down with you. Laying you flat on the table, lips still interlocked with yours.</p><p>He leaned back, catching his breath as he took in your figure before him.</p><p>Your breathing disheveled as the surrounding fireflies’ light beautifully lit up your face. Making the light blush painting your cheeks noticeable. </p><p>“Didn’t think I’d be losing my virginity in a gazebo in the middle of a park.” You giggled, your smile erupting the butterflies in his stomach as he leaned back down to kiss your forehead. </p><p>“Well it’s definitely bucket list worthy.”</p><p>You smiled up at him sweetly, wrapping your hands around his neck as you hummed. </p><p>“Losing my virginity or fucking in a gazebo?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>You both giggled, leaning in to softly kiss each other’s lips. </p><p>“Too bad they aren’t in my bucket list.” You giggled, blushing harder when he smiled back. </p><p>“They’re in mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wasn’t planning on releasing this just yet but when I went back in to edit the draft I accident pressed post instead of save😃<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gazebo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut with some fluff mixed in cuz I can’t write straight smut without cringing...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look up at him, your cheeks still dusted with red from your bucket list talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to force you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes softened as you played with his baby hairs in the back. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, pulling him back down for a sloppy, heated kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began kissing down your jaw and towards your collarbone. His hand slowly sliding from your knee up to your mid thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stays there for a second, tracing patterns into your skin as he begins his ministrations. Sucking and biting your delicate skin. Soliciting low, breathy moans you try and muffle with your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back, taking in your already disheveled figure with reddening marks trailing down your neck. Your hand on your mouth as you muffle the embarrassing sounds coming from within you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly giggles, reaching down to move your hand off your face. “Don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down to lightly peck your lips. “I want to hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you weren’t flushed red before, you certainly were now. You shyly nodded, looking away as he giggled at your change in character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You who was the confident, beautifully remarkable woman from the club now laying before him. Flushed red, still beautiful, yet shy and meek as the marks he littered on you reddened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly untucked your blouse from under your skirt, looking up at you for confirmation. You giggled, nodding as he relaxed. He helped you out your jacket before taking off his own, discarding his shirt along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blushed, you knew he was fit but the way the light reflected across his chiseled body made the butterflies in your stomach flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, blushing harder after getting caught eyeing him. He chuckled, taking one of your hands and placing it straight on his abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up to better inspect him as your other hand followed, shamelessly groping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You followed the creases and crevices of his body, stopping over a scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get this scar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down, remembering the time he was kidnapped as a kid. How he was stabbed when he wouldn’t follow the kidnappers orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was stabbed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, tracing over the scar with your fingers, your face still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna slightly tilted his head, confused as to how that didn’t get any reaction out of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one too.” You giggled, lifting your blouse and slightly lifting the bottom of your bra up. Revealing a dark scar under your right breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I got it at sparring practice.” You sighed, remembering the first and last time you sparred with real swords. “Makes for a good story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, letting your shirt and bra fall back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna hummed, reaching under your shirt and helping you out of it. You complied, feeling his hand travel up to your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it painful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, feeling him struggle to unbuckle your bra. “The doctors said I was lucky it didn’t go through my rib cage.” You shrugged, reaching back to help him unbuckle the bra. “It was deep enough to leave a scar but not deep enough to cause any serious problems.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, pulling down the bra as you slipped your arms out. Your bra was soon discarded to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traced over your own scar, smiling as you shivered at his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, bringing your hands up to the back of his neck to play with the ends of his hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you aren’t just saying that because I’m sitting shirtless in front of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, snaking a hand to the small of your back. “You’re beautiful. With or without a shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, pulling him in for another kiss. He followed your lead, smirking into the kiss when you gasped. His cold hand groping one of your exposed breasts. He pulled away, not breaking eye contact as he bit your bottom lip, pulling it along with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely a bonus though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, playfully rolling your eyes and turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered. “Kidding~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his hand up under your chin, moving your face to look at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted, looking at him snicker as he leaned in to kiss your forehead, leaning back with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes softened, letting him lightly kiss your lips a couple times. He let go of your jaw, continuing the light kisses down your neck, licking the marks he left last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You breathe out, relaxing into his comforting touch before gasping. You looked down, seeing his mouth attached to one of your breasts, his other hand kneeading and flicking your other nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lower lip, feeling him suck and nibble on the nipple inside his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at you, smirking as he bit harder, licking over the irritated skin. You released your lip, letting a breathy moan escape your lips as one of your hands shot up to his head. Lightly pulling at his hair as he continued his attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once satisfied at your reaction he released your breast with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, moving to attack the other. He repeated the process of sucking and nibbling, biting harder and harder as your moans filled his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spread his remaining saliva across your past nipple, making sure to knead it in as best as possible. Your grip on his hair tightened, moving your other hand to rest over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hands down to the top of your skirt. Hooking his fingers onto the fabric and pulling it down. Taping the side of your hip for you to lift them up, you did, helping him take off the skirt in one swift motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand trailed up your thigh. Massaging and caressing it little by little, still flicking and biting your nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitched when you felt his finger on your covered core. Pushing on the dampening fabric and splitting your folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a muffled whine, both at the new feeling on his finger caressing your sex and him stopping his ministration on your breast. He leaned back, eyes blown out in lust as he made eye contact with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued splitting your folds, bringing a thumb down to press on your clit. Making your hips buck as your hand shot up to muffle your moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly snickered, leaning back to trap your lips in another heated kiss. Your bare chest on his as he continued playing around with your clothed sex. Swallowing all your moans and cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, feeling him pull your panties down. Making a show of caressing your legs every so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, smiling down at you as you smiled back. He started kissing your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting at your forehead. Then your cheeks. Then each of your eyes and nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a quick kiss on the lips, giggling with you as your cheeks began heating up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your lips shot open, feeling his finger slide into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped, whimpering as you took in the feeling of his finger inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Rin~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, eyes glued to the way your core swallowed his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly started pumping in and out of you, fascinated at the sounds you’d make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been fingered, bunny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked, smirking as your chest rose and fell rapidly. You shook your head, looking up to meet his eyes as he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m your first for this too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, looking at him smile smugly before you gasped. Feeling his finger curl inside you, your walls clenching around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, looking up at you gasp as he slipped another finger in. Pumping in and out of you as your gasps turned into moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down, licking up your stomach to your breasts. Returning his previous attack on your breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your senses begin to fog over from all the sensations you were experiencing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna brought his thumb up to your clit, pushing into it and rubbing it every so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of his fingers curling inside you, his thumb rubbing your clit and his mouth on your breasts made you realize the forming heat at the pit of your stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heat which was building up at an incredible speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna noticed, stopping abruptly to look up at you. You looked at him, lifting a brow at the uncomfortable heat still sitting in your stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you got the chance to question him, he was already on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face between your legs as he rested his hands on either thigh, holding your legs open as he took in the scene before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your dripping cunt, your shivering figure at the small breeze hitting your exposed core, your reddening face as you looked at him sitting smugly between your legs. Everything about you made his stomach flip, a feeling he hadn’t felt with anyone else before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled him out his trance, looking down at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, turning to nip and bite at the inside of your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, reveling in the new sensation of his forming hickies on your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You relaxed, enjoying the feeling of his mouth sucking marks into your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna humed, moving back up to your core and sticking his tongue in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head shot back, a moan escaping your lips at the feeling of his tongue on your core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lapped his tongue around a bit, teasing sweet sounds out of you. Without prior notice, he stuck his tongue inside you. Just like his fingers had previously done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his thumb back up to your clit, rubbing and pinching in synch with the pace of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands shot to his head, gripping and pulling at it as he coated you with his saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up his pace, making you moan louder as you unconsciously grinded against his face. Reveling in the pleasure he was sending through you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat from before became prominent once again. Your moans only increased when Suna switched his tongue for his fingers, pumping in and out of you as he gave a peculiarly hard suck to your clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squirmed in his hold. Chest rising and falling at the immense pleasure Suna was giving you, and before you knew it, you had come undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down at Suna pump in and out of you with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helping you ride your high as your juices dripped from his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once your vision had cleared up, you looked up at Suna. “Ah-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up, looking around for a napkin or any type of rag to clean him up. “Pass me my shirt, I’ll use that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back at him, shock overtaking your body when you saw him nonchalantly liking his fingers. Using them to pick up your juices around his chin only to bring them back up to his mouth and swallow them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Rin?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face flushed flushed red, you reached for his wrist, stopping him from bringing his fingers up to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head up at you, leaning his head towards his fingers before sucking on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, reaching down for his discarded shirt before cleaning off the remaining juices on his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at you, a cheeky smile painting his lips as you pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” You whined, only having seen his actions on porno videos from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, standing up again as he stuck his hand into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tasted good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flushed red again, not getting much of a chance to retort when he pulled out a condom packet. “Hold this for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, grabbing hold of the packet as you examined it, reading over the letters on the packaging. Ignoring the sound of Suna’s zipper going down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, still looking at the packet in your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have it back or are you planning on putting it on me yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, looking up but flinching when you noticed his dick in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His erection standing proud and tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s long </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You mentally cringed, fear and doubt starting to bubble up within you at the thought of having him inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched, looking down at your hand holding his dick. Tracing the vein along it with your finger, the condom packet long forgotten at your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly snickered, reaching for it before bringing it up to his mouth, tearing it with the help of his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, looking up at him and smiling when you noticed the faint blush creeping up towards his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to put the condom on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, leaning back as you looked back towards the lake. “Right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled, skillfully rolling the condom on before leaning back in to kiss your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure you’re still up for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to look at him, confusion and a sense of fondness painting your eyes. “Like I said before, I don’t want to force you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, reaching up to place your arms on his shoulders without breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Rin. I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, leaning in to trap your lips in a comforting kiss as he carefully pushed back against the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, a string of saliva connecting the two of you as he aligned himself with your entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s ever too much for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at you, hand caressing your cheek as he continued. “Just tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for your nod before slowly and carefully putting his tip in. He looked up at you, nervousness plaguing your features as he moved his hand down to hold yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid in deeper, interlocking fingers as yours automatically tightened. A gasp leaving your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued slowly slipping himself in. Your grip on his hand only tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a breathless sob when his entire length was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breathing disheveled as he rubbed the back of your palm with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears threatening to spill out at the way he stretched you so perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to peck your lips, looking at you with a small smile as he leaned back, letting you fully adjust to his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to start moving now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, closing your eyes as your grip on his hand tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully slid out, pushing back into you at a relatively slow speed. Even though it felt quicker to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly built up speed at his every thrust, your grip on his hand never faltering. His quickened speed was enough to return the tears to your eyes. Your brain confusing pain and pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears that you tried to hold back were now spilling out onto your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached up, wiping away your falling tears before leaning down to kiss you again. Swallowing all your loudening moans and breathless pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his elbows on either side of you, friction rising between your rubbing bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid out, only to push back in and hit your cervix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a sinful moan, Suna only adding to the pleasure when he moved his thumb up to play with your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it, the heat from before was starting to build up in your stomach again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued hitting your cervix, swallowing all your moans and whines as he felt you get closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He increased his speed, wanting to come undone with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the way he was kissing you. Or the way his thrusts perfectly matched with his thumb playing with your clit. Or it was simply, him, but you came undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came undone with a loud moan after you forcefully parted your lips from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only managing to whimper his name as he helped you ride out your high, seeking his own release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at you, sweaty and flushed red as you quietly whimpered his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released at his thoughts, carefully lowering himself above you as you both caught your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached down to play with his hair again, catching a glimpse of the scratch marks you had left on his back. Sudden embarrassment coming over you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, watching as he leaned back and carefully pulled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off the condom, tying it off before throwing it in a conveniently placed bin next to the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at you, flushed pink as he gave you a sickeningly sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Round two?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😃<br/>Final chapter hopefully out in a week or two!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Little-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked to the side, seeing as your brother skipped up to you, singing your name. “Bunny~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard as Kyoutani groaned, Yahaba simply snickering at the scene. You looked back at your brother, his hands out as he picked you up in a hug, twirling a couple times as you giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Tooru-nii.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set you down, ruffling your hair before putting his arm out. You looped your arm through his as he hummed in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alone? I thought Haji-san would come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, glancing back at Kyoutani and Yahaba bickering as they followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the chauffeur, so he can’t leave the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, looking at the campus parking lot where a white convertible Rolls-Royce was parked. Random students stopping around it to whisper and take pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what Haji-san would say if he heard you say that.” You giggled, feeling as his steps stuttered before giving you a meek smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him I said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, bringing your fingers up to your mouth to ‘zip’ your mouth, giving him a bright smile which he returned with a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped up to the car, the students stepping aside when they saw Tooru open the door for you. He held your hand as you sat down, sending you a small smile before moving to the side to let Yahaba and Kyoutani in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the passenger door, sitting in and closing it just as Yahaba closed the back door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tinted windows not letting any of the students look inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Haji-Haji.” You smiled, wiggling your fingers by Iwaizumi’s face as he snickered. You were seated directly behind him so he couldn’t see your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello little bunny.” He brought a hand up, wiggling his fingers against yours as you giggled in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned back into your seat as he moved his hand to the gear knob, driving out the campus parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Mamma and Pappa send you on another errand?” You asked, scrolling through your phone as you occasionally showed some memes to Kyoutani and Yahaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Tooru shrugged, looking out the window as Iwaizumi nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, falling into conversation with the boys about your school day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani retelling the story of how he chokeslammed a guy who wouldn’t leave you alone and Yahaba explaining how he got Kyoutani out of trouble with his negotiating skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru told a dramaticized version of his latest task with Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi piping in every now and then to pop Tooru’s inflating ego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached your apartment soon after, drifting into sleep as soon as you slumped on the sofa. Unbothered by your brother’s bickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You woke up a couple hours later by the My Little Pony theme song. You blinked away your drowsiness as you looked at the sofa across from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru and Iwaizumi sharing a tub of chips as they look at Twilight and her friends galloping across the screen. Yahaba was coming out of the bathroom and Kyoutani was eating ice cream straight out the tub as he scrolled through his instagram feed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up, yawing one last time as you checked for your phone, lifting the blanket that Tooru had draped over you along with the sofa cushions. Your phone nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Iwaizumi as he popped another cheeto into his mouth, pointing at the carpet under the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down, murmuring a small thank you as you picked up your phone. You relaxed back into your seat, turning on your phone and immediately jumping up with a shriek. Scaring all four of the boy’s in the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m late!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped over the sofa, running into your room and slamming the door behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba and Kyoutani remained unbothered as they went back to what they were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Iwaizumi and Tooru who’s eyes lingered on your closed door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she going?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kyoutani looked up from his phone, glancing at your closed door and the two men on the sofa before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going on a date with pussy bangs.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yahaba spit out some of the water he was drinking, forcing himself to swallow the rest before coughing into his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pussy bangs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru asked, trying to imagine how those types of bangs would look like. Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head, turning towards Kyoutani to ask another question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they going?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kyoutani shrugged, Yahaba clearing his throat as he managed to stop choking. “They’re going to that new fine dining restaurant that just opened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes enlarged as he looked over at Tooru. He nodded, confirming his suspicions before bringing his fingers up to the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two have tasks today right?” He looked back at the younger boys who only nodded as they looked at him in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed, standing up with Tooru as they began moving to the guest rooms. Iwaizumi walked in as Tooru looked back, his face blank as he gave a direct order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let bunny leave before us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slipped into your navy bodycon dress with lace backing. Hurriedly zipping it up before applying lotion on the entirety of your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved in front of your vanity, settling on a quick hair and makeup look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘quick’ look which ended up taking nearly an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang throughout the apartment, letting you know just how late you were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slipped on your high heels while you prayed your brother didn’t open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You speed walked out of your room, catching your brother sitting on the sofa, a small wave of relief hitting you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned the corner, stiffening when you saw Kyoutani and Iwaizumi at the door, arms folded as Iwaizumi interrogated Suna. Kyoutani standing to the side with a smug smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went up behind them, immediately catching Suna’s attention as you slapped the back on Kyoutani’s head. Glaring at him as he turned around to glare at you whilst rubbing the stinging away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You patted Iwaizumi’s back, seeing as he sighed and stepped aside, much to his dismay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Suna, a small blush painting both of your faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave him a lopsided smile, stepping up to hold his hand. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani scoffed, crossing his arms as you looked back at him in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two matching… again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at Suna, he was wearing a navy dress suit with black dress shoes to match your black heels. Both of you even matching your silver accessories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled, turning back to look at Kyoutani with a small smile on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, stepping away as Iwaizumi snickered. Iwaizumi was also dressed up in a fancier dress suit. You didn’t pay it no mind, assuming it had to do with the errand they were sent over to do in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going.” Suna hummed, looking at his watch before up at you again. You nodded, grabbing your clutch by the door before smiling back up at Suna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” You stepped out, still holding his hand as you turned to look back at Iwaizumi. “I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, murmuring a small be careful before Suna pulled you towards the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had been to your fair share of luxury restaurants, mostly for business related dinners, but even so. It wasn’t like you to be awe struck at the obvious large amounts of money that went into decorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet this restaurant had you awestruck. It was all in different shades of white for a more, put together look. There were mixes of booths and tables yet the booths had a type of futuristic design in which it was half a bubble sticking up from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roof was filled with different sized chandeliers reflecting their light all around the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything put together to give off the luxury restaurant vibe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hostess led you towards a table in one of the corners, more of private feel than with the tables in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna pulled the chair out, letting you sit down before pushing it in. Walking over to the other side with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you even get a reservation? I heard they were stacked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna hummed, shrugging as he gave you a smirk. “I have my ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You playfully rolled your eyes, opening up your menu to look through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fell into a comfortable conversation with Suna, ordering your drinks and food in between. Staying clear of alcohol so early into the night to avoid any embarrassing moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I sent a blue shell and he dropped all the way down to tenth.” You giggled, remembering the tournament you had with Kyoutani and Yahaba on Mario Kart the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right before the finish line?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, smirking up at him as you took a sip of your lemonade. “On the last lap too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, leaning back into his seat. “You’re evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, shrugging as you picked up your knife and fork to get another bite of your steak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were interrupted when the windows around the restaurant started breaking. Men and women gliding in dressed in all black, all of them carrying heavy guns as they landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up, a man a couple feet away looking straight at you and Suna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stiffened, instinctively throwing your knife at him, watching as it pierced his arm and his blood beginning to leak out as he hissed. He lifted his gun at you, not even getting to aim before multiple shots were fired at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire restaurant fell into chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the gunshots increased you set your hands under the table, flipping it over just as Suna had and crouching down behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna held you in his arms, helping muffle the loud sounds of glass and shattered plates, along with the screams of frightened patreons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tighetend your hold on Suna’s shirt, scared a runaway bullet would shoot anywhere near you. He tightened his hold on you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he rubbed patterns into your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You inwardly cursed. Cursed everyone and everything. Cursed your luck, cursed the people who glided in, cursed the way you didn’t even come prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were too busy cursing that you didn’t stop to think about who shot the man that had aimed at you. Not thinking about the way that men around the restaurant shot up and cocked their guns. Not even registering the way that the gun shots had slowly diminished. People desperately crying and screaming as they ran for the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t all set in ‘till you saw as two hands gripped the top of the table you had used as a shield. Pushing the table out the way to reveal two men dressed in suits, guns at their sides as they breathed heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay-” “Sunarin?” “Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, their faces twisting as they recognized each other's faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa?” “Miya?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tooru and Atsumu raised their voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru was the ‘face’ of your family's mafia, along with your father. So his face was known to everyone inside and out the business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu on the other hand, wasn’t the ‘face’ or anything of the sort. He had simply happened to meet Tooru on one of his past missions, none of them doing anything to the other as they were busy with their tasks. So Tooru knew of him, and his relations with Suna’s family mafia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they began cussing each other out and throwing insults back and forth, you zoned them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You leaned back, looking up at Suna whose face was equally as shocked as yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suna…” “Oikawa…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You said in unison, your faces beginning to fall as everything set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin?” “Y/N?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He gave you a small singular nod as he looked down, you let out a small hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down, all the ‘Suna and his people’ texts, all the dates and simple talks you shared with him flashing through your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your first time and other intimate nights following after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, scooting away from his embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head shot up, looking at you with obvious sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face began to scrunch up as you desperately tried to stop yourself from breaking down right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna opened his mouth, trying to say something. Anything. But nothing came out. Instead he looked back down at the shards of glass laying around you. Seeing as your reflection painted each individual shard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He looked up at you, your eyes glossed as you bit down on your lower lip. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, looking back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know… I didn’t know you were one…” You gasped, letting the tears fall and stain your dress below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know either…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, wet streaks painting your face as he continued looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think,” He looked up at you, his hand automatically going up to wipe your tears. “I think that even if I did know, I wouldn’t have told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitched as you looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’d mean I’d have to let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped your cheek as you instinctively leaned into the heat of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself if I let you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes softened as he pulled you in. Making all your past emotions fall out, as you sobbed onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held onto him as he held onto you. Neither of you wanted this moment to end as you both knew what would happen next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed your back up and down to keep himself from breaking down. This also helped you calm down, to some extent. Your shoulders steadily stopped shaking. Your breathing even enough for you to lean back from his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sniffed, giving him a small smile as your face flushed red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilt his head to the side, confused as to what you’d be saying sorry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just dirtied your suit with snot and tears.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to the side, catching a glimpse of his wet shoulder before shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is what it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, feeling as Suna’s hands trailed down to meet yours. You smiled at him, sniffing the last of your snot away as you looked down at your intertwined hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stilled, looking up to meet Suna’s eyes as he gave you a sweet, earnest smile. And you felt your eyes begin to water again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bunny!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, both Suna and you looking up towards the voice that had just called your name. The sound of multiple people cocking their guns bouncing in your ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at the scene before you. Your brother was standing next Iwaizumi, both of them dressed in the dress suits you had waved off before. Aiming their guns at a set of twins. A set of twins you recognized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides both your brother, and the Miya twins stood a line of armed men. All dressed in nice suits as they aimed their guns at the person directly in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were pulled out of your thoughts when Tooru’s stern voice reached your ears again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He looked at you, his stare cold and emotionless as you pushed up the shivers threatening to go down your spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” You fumbled to get your words out as you looked at the men lined up besides them. “Put your guns down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men flinched, glancing at Tooru and you, conflicted on whose orders to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna put a hand up, his men reluctantly putting their guns down, and when they did, so did yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the four before you held up their guns. Atsumu and Tooru and Osamu and Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stumbled up, hissing when you cut yourself with stray glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny!” Tooru flinched, stopping when he saw Suna at your side. Carefully taking the piece of glass out before cutting a piece of the tablecloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.” You looked back up at Tooru, flinching when you met his glare. Iwaizumi now holding up two guns, each aimed at either twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, looking down at the small knot Suna had tied around your hand, your blood painting the tablecloth red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back up at your brother, glaring back. Your glare softened when you felt Suna’s hands rest on your lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped you stand up, ignoring your perplexed expression as you tried to look for any hint of him joking. “Rin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, giving you a faint smile as he lightly pushed you towards your brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru stepped up, wrapping you in his suit jacket before pulling you behind the line of armed men. All of their guns back up as they slowly followed after you, aiming at Suna’s men in case they tried to shoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna kept his hand up, not letting anyone put up their guns until all of your guards were completely out of view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunarin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna sighed, looking up at the twins. His eyebrows pulled together with a faint gloss over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, walking ahead as he stopped himself from sighing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😃<br/>Thank you for keeping up with this story up til now :)<br/>Very anticlimactic but aha- in reality there wouldn’t be much of a chance between two kids of rival families😝<br/>Edit: I’ve been bullied into writing another chapter-<br/>Hopefully out in the next couple of days</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ruby Red Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW - kidnapping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mamma-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother looked away, crossing her arms as she walked out the room. Her face painted with sorrow and fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You looked up, Tooru was handing you a phone, your previous one having been taken from you the moment you walked out the restaurant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t need a new phone, Tooru. Give me back my own.” You snarled, refusing to look at the man before you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not getting your old one back. Take it or don’t have a phone at all.” He sighed, holding the phone out for you to grab. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You scoffed, turning away just as your father walked in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He kept his hand out, giving up after you had refused to glance at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed, dropping the phone besides you before walking out the room, leaving you and your father alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ignored him, suddenly very interested in the tapestry on the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re transferring you to a university in Osaka.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You flinched, your nails beginning to dig into your arm as you continued looking at the tapestry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They already started moving everything out of your apartment to the new one…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You narrowed your eyes, annoyed and pissed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They find out you were talking to a Suna kid and make you drop your entire life to move elsewhere. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll be rooming with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, due to Kyoutani and Yabaha’s ignorance they’ll be transferred back to Miyagi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You scoffed, turning back to glare at your father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not like they knew Rintarou was a Suna.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked at you, his face void of any emotion. “They’re ignorance almost got you killed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You opened your mouth to retort, opting to bite your tongue to stop yourself from saying something you’d regret later on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pack your things.” Your father sighed, turning around to begin walking out the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going overseas with Tooru.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You played with the water between your toes. Creating small ripples along the water as the lights from below the pool switched colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it hurt to lighten up a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even bother to look back, automatically recognizing your brother's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, digging through his pockets before taking out a couple argentine pesos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouched down next to you, folding the bills in half twice before grabbing your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go out, or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed your hand, opening your palm to put the money inside before closing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take one of the guys with you.” He stood up again, lightly groaning as he stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to watch you but to simply take care of you. Overseas or back in Japan, perverts are still a thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly snickered, glancing at the small smile tugging at your lips before humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curfews midnight, unless you want me to go out and look for you.” He shrugged, turning around and walking back into the house before you even had the chance to retort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kicked up the water a couple of times as you opened your palm, counting the money Tooru had given you before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laid back, looking up at the shades of orange and yellow painting the sky as the sun began to set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s beautiful.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You sighed, smiling as the sun slowly but surely fell out of view.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It sure is.” Suna hummed, sipping on his wine as he looked at the remnants of the orange and yellow rays beautifully painting your face. Mesmerized at the woman before him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes, letting the memories of Suna flash through your head. A small smile began to paint your face as you thought back on his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes, his lips, his nose… his abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed, memories of your multiple sexual encounters flashing through your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You popped open one of your eyes, looking up to see Matsukawa looking down at you with a huge grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard we’re going out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You popped both your eyes open, quirking a brow as he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry it up now, I heard about this good restaurant nearby. I’m sure you don’t want to wait an hour just to be seated do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, smile painting your lips as you slowly nodded, putting your hand out for him to pull you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood up, slipping into some flip flops by the pool before following the path back up to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Matsukawa sighed in unison as you leaned back into your seats. Rubbing your stomachs as you looked at all the empty dishes you had just finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, looking up at him pushing a plate with a single empanada on top towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m full.” You groaned, looking away from the temptation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t waste it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back at Matsukawa, lifting a brow as you pushed the plate back towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you eat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa reached out, pushing the plate back to you as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s chorizo, I don’t like it but it’s your favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You narrowed your eyes at him, looking between him and the empanada before sighing. Picking it up and eating it as Matsukawa snickered, asking for the check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress came back just as you took the last bite, settling on splitting the check between the two of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked out the restaurant, walking down the sidewalks as you looked at the lit up night view of Buenos Aires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different latin songs blaring out from the different restaurants and stores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go look through a store or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Matsukawa, shrugging as you took out your phone, checking the time before looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stop there.” You looked up at a store up ahead, an arrangement of clocks and canvases on the display windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa hummed, following after you as you walked to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked in, looking around at the color coded assortments. You looked at a couple speakers, along with fun looking canvases and decorations as Matsukawa followed. Connecting the dots as he looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this… a home goods store?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced back at him, shrugging as you walked towards a stand with cacti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at the cacti, picking up two, one with a pink tip and the other in yellow. You held them up, showing them to Matsukawa as he seriously inspected them. Pointing at the yellow one as you hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put the pink one back as you continued looking around, Matsukawa excusing himself at some point to head to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went up to the second floor, looking at the peculiar looking clocks as you ignored the feeling of someone’s eyes on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continued walking around, stopping in front of a stand with different shaped lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, slightly flinching when you made eye contact with a pair of yellow-grey narrowed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recommend the bunny one, gives off the best light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, knocking yourself out of your trance as you looked at the girl before you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fox one’s pretty cute.” You looked up at a box directly above the bunny light, a fox design painting its outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shrugged, pulling her phone out to show you the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rintarou</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[pic of you looking at lights]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ain’t that your girl?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Location]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell her to wait </span>
</p><p>She has a guard with her </p><p>
  <span>Doubt you’ll be able to even step close to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give her the bunny</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m biased.” The girl shrugged, lifting a fluffy bunny keychain between the two of you as she put her phone back into her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fox reminds me of my brother.” She dropped the keychain into your hand, shrugging as she caught Matsukawa walking back towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hide it.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The bear one isn’t bad either</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She smiled, seeing as Matsukawa walked closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you have any other questions please don’t hesitate to ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She finished off in Spanish before excusing herself and walking to the other side of the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You murmured a small thank you as you looked back at the lights, giving your back to Matsukawa as you slipped the keychain into your pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, Matsukawa glancing back at the girl you had been talking to seconds before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked her about the lights.” You looked back at the lights in front of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look like she works here though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, reaching for the bear light with a hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so either, but I think she helped me just to save me from the embarrassment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lift the box in front of you, inspecting the design on the box as Matsukawa snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, setting the box back where it was before and picking up your cactus, following after Matsukawa as you made your way to the register.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you give her the bunny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, but even if you know where she is. I doubt their house won’t be surrounded. Even if you manage to get through their dogs outside, their better ones are inside. If her brother or if any of those guards she’s close to catch you, you’re as good as dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the encouraging words Noriko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Nii-chan.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, an hour before curfew and you come back with a cactus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Tooru, rolling your eyes as you walked to the kitchen. Nodding at Iwaizumi and Hanamaki before walking to the sink. You reached behind it, setting up the cactus on the window on top the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned back, humming as you looked at the little cactus adding a peck of color to the otherwise dark kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to my room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back, glancing between the four guys looking at you in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother me.” You locked eyes with Tooru. Slightly narrowing your eyes before turning around and walking up to your room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru sighed, slumping onto the sofa as he returned to watching his show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you go?” Hanamaki asked, popping another cherry into his mouth as he looked up at Matsukawa wandering through the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to eat then hit up a home goods store.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home goods?” Iwaizumi repeated, leaning on the kitchen island as he set his phone to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa hummed, taking a cup out the cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looked more like an art related store from the outside, but when we walked in it was home goods.” He shrugged, moving to the sink to give it a quick rinse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t want to go to the mall, or any of those stores she liked to go to back in Japan?” Tooru asked, turning back to see the guys in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t even bat an eye at the clothing stores we walked past.” Matsukawa lifted the cup up to his face, humming as he moved to get a paper towel. “She hasn’t put much interest in those clothing stores for a while now actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How come?” Tooru asked, jumping over the sofa and towards the kitchen with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but she stopped a couple months ago.” Matsukawa shrugged, wiping off the extra water from his cup as Tooru sat on the island with the other two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve seen shopping bags laying around her old apartment?” Iwaizumi asked, tilting his head as he thought back on all the bags he saw you take out your room the first day they arrived in Tokyo. “Unless their Yahaba’s or Kyoutani’s, but I doubt they shop at Victoria’s Secret.” He snickered, Matsukawa and Hanamaki snickering with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d explain all her new clothes she’s been showing off.” Hanamaki hummed, popping another cherry into his mouth and Matsukawa sat down with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she hasn’t used her card much recently, she seems to be buying food and different home goods. There haven't been any big charges to her account.” Tooru sighed, thinking back on the notifications the bank had sent him about your spendings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this.” He leaned forward, gripping at his hair from the sides with a sigh. “I don’t like this at all.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou put a finger over your lips, bringing the other one up to his lips to shush you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, stepping back to let him fully climb through the window. Once he had carefully stepped in, you quickly shut the window along with the curtains, motioning for him to lock the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked the door as you dimmed your lamp, not wanting your figures to be seen from outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped back, bumping into Suna’s chest as he automatically wrapped his arms around you. Holding you against his chest as you both looked at the lamp in front of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly giggled, playing with one of the bracelets you had given him as you nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slightly pulled his arms up, loosening his grip enough for you to turn around and wrap your hands around his waist. “I missed you so fucking much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, not even bothering to cringe at your words as you inhaled Suna’s scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly giggled, his chest bouncing up and down as he rubbed small patterns into your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a month at most bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly pinched his side, hearing as he lightly snickered before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea but I couldn’t even text you, or FaceTime you, or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna hummed, bringing a hand up to knead through your hair, slowly massaging your head. “Well when you put it like that you make me sound insensitive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, waddling over to your bed as you refused to let go of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘cuz you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pushed him back, both of you slumping onto your bed as you readjusted your arms around one another. “How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, shifting under him as he laid his head on your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was expecting to see you cry the moment you saw me, I mean you haven’t seen this fine piece of ass in a month and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> crying?” You looked down at him, seeing as he set his chin on your chest to look up at you. “Seems a bit sus to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, bringing your hand up to his hair as he playfully rolled his eyes, settling between your breasts as you began playing with his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to sneak through your guards and sneak up to your window in five minutes without being seen, risking being caught and possibly beheaded because of how much your brother hates me. Yet you’re mad I wasn’t crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snickered, reaching down to hold his hand as you hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was expecting tears. Kinda disappointed I didn’t see any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked your stomach, making you giggle as he shifted so that he was hovering over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me cry then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked up at him, letting his words set in before snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t get to finish laughing before his lips crashed down on yours, engaging in a battle for dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinched your side, making you slightly open to your mouth to which Suna took the advantage and stuck his tongue into your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt as he shifted his weight down from his hands to his elbows, one of his hands making their way up to cup your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other made its way under your shirt, sneaking under your bra to play with your breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, feeling him begin to kiss down your jaw as you brought your hand up to his head. Playing with his hair as you hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fucking you with my brother and friends downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, leaning back to look into your eyes with a small pout on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, pulling him down to kiss his lips again as you felt the pad of his thumb rub patterns into your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He leaned back, looking at you with his eyes blown out in lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded once, your hand going down to travel up his thigh with a smug smile painting your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, leaning down to kiss you again before you both stiffened. A knock at the door making you both look over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened as you recognized your brother's voice, shooting up and pushing Suna off you as you frantically looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny? I’m coming in-“ He fiddled with the door handle, sighing as he called out to you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked to your closet, waving Suna over as you took out a random hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was changing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You yelled back, pushing Suna into your closet as you quickly slipped into your hoodie. Lifting a finger to your mouth to shush him before closing your closet door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jogged over to you door, quickly unlocking it and swinging the door open to look at Tooru with a disheveled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at you, waving it off as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you making weird noises, just wanted to make sure you weren’t crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed, bringing you hands up to your eyes to pull them open as you looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look closely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nii-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You leaned in, your eyes drying as the air hit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now leave me alone.” You let go of your eyes, blinking to avoid them drying up as Tooru rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, walking back down the hallway to the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother me!” You stuck your head out, leaning on your door frame as you yelled after your brother. “I mean it this time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, stepping back into your room as you locked the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked over to your closet, opening it to see Suna’s back to you. His face buried into your hoodies and jackets hanged up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured something, the clothes muffling his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back, snaking an arm around your waist as he pulled you into his chest. “I said I was smelling your clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, leaning closer into his warmth. “Pervert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly pinched your side, making you squirm as you giggled up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held each other’s stares for a while, looking over the others' features as everything around you paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up until Suna flinched at his vibrating phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, taking it out as he checked the caller ID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at you as you gave him a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered the call as he pulled you back into his chest with his free arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunarin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice cut through, judging by the nickname, you concluded it was Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big boss wants you to come back, something came up back in Japan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna hummed, looking down at you as he moved a hand up to cup your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended, hearing Atsumu hum before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, giving him a sad smile as he leaned down to kiss your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his phone back into his pocket before taking out another from his back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down at his hand, a phone laying atop it as you quirked a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet your brother’s probably tracking your messages and stuff on your phone, so use this one to contact me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took the phone, looking it over as Suna tucked a loose hair strand behind your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It already has my information. I’ll text you once I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, leaning down to kiss you on the forehead one last time as he held you in a quick hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, waving him off as he pulled up the blinds and window. Slipping through it before disappearing into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, walking over to the window to close it as you looked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was the kid of a mafia boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t even see him and it had been seconds he sneaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, opening the phone Suna had given you as you went to check the contacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Suna’s phone was the only one there. You let out a small snicker at his contact name, falling asleep with a smile on your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubby✨💍</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’re we at the Tokyo airport?” You yawned, stretching your arms as you looked at Tooru and Iwaizumi talking to one of the guards.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have to do something here in Tokyo real quick.” Takahiro sighed, throwing an arm over your shoulder as you hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go to the bathroom real quick.” You poked his side, snickering as he jumped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll take you there.” Matsukawa hummed, taking your suitcase as he looked around for the bathroom signs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, nodding as you accepted the fact that you couldn’t get rid of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa led the way to the bathrooms, Takahiro walking behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked in, leaving your bags with the boys as you took care of your business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed, stepping towards the sinks as you looked around, noticing you were the only one in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You waved it off, presuming Matsukawa and Takahiro had taken on their intimidating facade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were pretty easy going most of the time, but every once in a while they’d take pleasure in acting like big bad bodyguards and intimidating others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed to yourself, glancing up at a woman walking in through the mirror. You ignored her, going back to washing the soap off your hands as you remembered to send a text to Suna, letting him know you landed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, meeting the eyes of the woman who had walked in seconds before. You tilted your head to the side, looking at her through the mirror as she readjusted her mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, all the lights suddenly shutting off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” You began, turning around to look for the woman before you heard muffled huffs coming from the outside of the bathroom. You turned away, ignoring the woman as you recognized the huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mattsun-” You stepped towards the exit, suddenly pulled back as the same person placed a cloth over your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held the last breath you still had in your lunges. Elbowing the person's ribs as you felt their grip on your mouth loosen. You pushed them back with your whole body, not even bothering to look back as you began running towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to at least, before your vision started to get clouded. Stars started flashing in your vision through the darkness of the bathroom, your world suddenly turning as you began falling to the side. You felt two arms hold you up. The figure of the woman from before being the last thing you saw before drifting out of consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makki! Mattsun!” Tooru huffed, running up to the two men standing outside the women's bathroom. A hoard of medics and people surrounding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru and Iwaizumi pushed through the spectators, stepping up to see forming bruises and open cuts on Matsukawa, the medics patching up a hole in his stomach. Takahiro laying on a stretcher a couple feet away, a dark mark on the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y/N?” Tooru asked, going up to Matsukawa as they laid him on a stretcher. Matsukawa looked up at him with glossed eyes, giving him a tight lipped smile as he shook his head, finally letting fatigue take over as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly moved the two men through the airport, Iwaizumi following right behind them as Tooru stayed behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spectators soon spread out, walking away and back to their travels as they gossiped about the sudden events.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights had been turned on minutes before, a loud shriek alarming Tooru and Iwaizumi. Even more when they noticed it came from the direction of the bathrooms you had all just gone to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru looked at the police gathered at the bathroom entrance. Pools of blood at the foot of the door and all around, no trace of you apart from the hairclip you had in your hair the last time he saw you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart drop as the entire situation set in, letting himself mindlessly walk into the bathroom, despite the police’s shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked in, looking around the deserted bathroom as two men pulled his arms back. Yelling at him to get out as they dragged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Tooru caught being a small sticky note under the sinks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly gasped, opening your eyes to see nothing but darkness. Suddenly feeling a cloth over your eyes, another in your mouth as you instinctively brought your hands up to move the cloth. You stilled, feeling your arms tied behind your back, your feet tied together as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned, a sudden ache resonating through your body as you tried to move. Stilling at the sound of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lookie here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men before you stepped up, every step sending a chill down your spine until they stopped. Their body heat radiating onto yours as you slightly jumped, one of the men setting their fingers on your knee. In an excruciatingly slow place they slowly trailed up your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following your curves up to your face, snickering as he applied more force on your boobs, watching you hiss as he reached your jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forcefully grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him through the cloth as his breath hit your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like she’s awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, snickering as the other man whispered something into his ear. He snapped his fingers, grinning down at you as he threw your face away from him. Watching you fall to the side with a snicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” He moved behind you, pulling you up by your hair as you bit your tongue to hold back any noise. “Let the show begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have enough time to question what his words meant before he hit the back of your neck. Your body falling limply to the side as he hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time you woke up, the same darkness greeted you, along with the multiple feelings of your limbs tied up and cloth around your eyes. The cloth that was gagging you now gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned, using your core strength to sit up as you tried to think about what to do. Stilling when you heard groaning next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly shrieked, pushing yourself away until you felt yourself hit a bar of iron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The groaning soon turned into small grumbling as the voice’s owner started shuffling around, fear shooting through you as you heard them come closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back!” You instinctively shouted. Hearing them still as you forced yourself to continue. “Look, I don’t know why you did this to me but let me go… let me go willingly and I promise nothing will happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulped, trying to listen for anything, anything at all, but continuing after the silence lasted a bit too long. “I’m sure you already know who I am guessing on how you managed to sneak me out the airport… so if my family catches you, you’re as good as dead. If you want money - I’m sure we can settle something but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stilled, both at your nickname and the petrifyingly familiar voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny.” The voice repeated, shuffling towards you as your breathing heavied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ri… Rintarou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna hummed, following the sound of your shuffling before stopping in front of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny lean forward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You followed his instructions, leaning forward until you felt your head hit his. He immediately moved his head down, his breath fanning over your lips as he traced his nose over your features. Following it until he stopped at the blindfold over your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squirmed, feeling his tongue under your eyes before he bit down on the cloth, pulling it up as you moved your head down, shaking loose from the blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, seeing Suna with a cloth over his eyes. Cuts and bruises lingering over his exposed skin and clothes, his arms and legs tied just like yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned in, copying his technique as you used your teeth to pull the blindfold up as he moved his head down. He shook his head a bit, his hair swaying from side to side as the cloth fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, making eye contact with you as both your eyes glossed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began, being interrupted when the door slammed open. Both of you looked at the door, ignoring the run down room you were in as a mob of armed people walked in, lining the walls of the room as they surrounded you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any other setting, you would’ve giggled. This was a scene you had been in multiple times before, because sadly, it wasn’t your first time being kidnapped. So you had received training for occasions like this, blessing you with a couple skills your parents wanted you to have for your overall safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the scene wasn’t not scary. Especially not when the soldiers had deep battle scars on their faces, muscles that looked like they could snap you in seconds, or guns strong enough to shoot right through your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you should be shuddering on the inside, cursing everything as you stopped yourself from showing any emotion, eagerly waiting for your brother to come like every other time, you were relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may be because you could feel your necklace under your shirt, the same necklace with the tracker your brother had tried to disguise, or because your leg was touching Suna’s. His body heat and existence alone filling you with some type of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it did make your stomach twist at the strong smell of blood reaching your nose. Images of Matsukawa and Takahiro flashing through your mind as you hoped they were fine, trying to fool yourself as you pushed out the memory of the strong metallic smell you had caught onto before passing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, instantly connecting the voice to the one from before as you looked up, being met by a pair of ruby red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying about settling a payment?” He grinned, leaning in closer as you visibly flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me call Nii- Tooru. Let me call Tooru.” You held his stare, swallowing the nerves as you felt Suna scoot closer to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grinned, leaning back as he set his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Princess, surely you wouldn’t think us to be that dumb would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quirked a brow, not knowing what he was getting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have multiple trackers on you, guess you really are your family's </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bunny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His grin turned into a malicious one, sending a chill down your spine as you bit the inside of your cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be long before they come, but no worries. We’re prepared.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair before stopping to look at something on the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I’m sure a little fun wouldn’t hurt.” He grinned, looking down at you and Suna before turning around. He lift a hand as two guards opened the door in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take them to the jello.” He hummed, walking out and disappearing before another strong hit in the neck knocked both you and Suna out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You faded back into consciousness with binds around your torso. Sitting down as an unbearable heat consumed you from below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned, trying to pry one of your eyes open to look around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin?” You whined, the ropes digging into your exposed skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You managed to barely crack open your eyes to find the source of the uncomfortable heat. From what one only sees in a movie scene, you were looking down at a tub with a peculiar liquid. It was in between the colors of grey and yellow, a disgusting mix of colors with a disgusting smell accompanying it. From the way the liquid sloshed around it’s container and it’s stray drops burned whatever it touched, you could only guess it to be some type of acid. You’d seen your fair share of acids, but never one which gave off the heat this one was giving, neither the smell or color of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it was something new to you, and as you saw one of the slippers you had chosen that morning before for the flight fall into the tub, the liquid swallowing it whole and only releasing a puff of smoke. You felt a sense of fear you hadn’t felt since the first time you were kidnapped wash over you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bummer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, eyes glossed over to meet the pair of ruby eyes which were responsible for all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looked comfortable.” He sighed, looking down at the remains of the slipper float up, the liquid soon finishing it off. He hummed, leaning back as he looked between you and Suna, both of you sitting on a platform above the tub. He narrowed his eyes, taking in your facial expressions before grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were the names again…” He brought a finger up to his chin, rubbing it tentatively as he looked at your faces contort to confusion. “Kudo Y/N and Toyama Rintarou?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of you flinched at the mention of your fake names, confused as to what he was getting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything would’ve been easier if you really were a Kudo or Toyama.” He walked closer to a small box with levers, leaning over the railing behind it. “It’s too bad you’re an Oikawa and Suna now isn’t it.” He smirked, sending a shiver down your spine as you met his cold, emotionless eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways.” He sighed, standing back up straight as he dusted his hands, looking up at you with a type of joy in his eyes. “Should we drop you in the jello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stilled, feeling the color drain from your face as you remembered what had happened to your slipper only minutes before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin grew wider at the reaction he was getting out of you, ignoring the rage from the lack of emotion Suna was showing. He opened his mouth again, ready to mock you when all the lights in the warehouse suddenly shut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Men started yelling, the ruby eyed man yelling orders as steps started resonating in the warehouse. The sound of metal balls ringed through your ears, instinctively recoiling </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yourself as a loud boom followed. The boom left a ringing in your ears as the room was covered in fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your haze was short lived when you felt the ropes around your body fall limply to your sides, feeling your vision begin to blur from whatever they had mixed in the smoke bombs. You looked up, seeing Rintarou holding you in his arms, his eyes more narrow than normal as you felt his chest heave up and down. The only thing protecting him from inhaling the toxins in the smoke being his shirt sleeve he had torn, his other sleeve laying over your mouth and nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bounced at Suna’s every step, seeing as the roof of the warehouse changed to the starry night sky. Leaving you to wonder just how long you had been with the ruby eyed man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna’s legs began to stutter, already having inhaled a generous amount of toxins as he collapsed. Wrapping his arms around you as he used the last of his strength to flip over, avoiding crushing you as he breathed heavily. Letting your concerned gaze and faint sound of gunshots be last thing he registered, before falling prey to the toxins in his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your eyes once more, catching sight of your brother at the door of the hospital room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked, letting the last bits of your memories wash over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way you slipped Suna’s dagger out his pocket and cut out the trackers the ruby eyed man’s people injected into you. Using the sleeves you had used previously to cover your faces as makeshift bandages to stop excessive bleeding. Then pulling him deeper into the forest surrounding the warehouse, clinging onto him tightly as the moon moved from one side of the sky to the other. Piercing your skin with the dagger every so often to keep you awake, causing you to lose more blood than what you had already lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your last memory being of the multi colored twins running towards you, a small smile painting your features as you finally let fatigue consume you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked to your side, noticing one of Suna’s arms wrapped around your torso, the other one holding your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tightened your hold on Suna’s hand, looking at Tooru barge in, running towards you as you sat up. You looked up at him, your face blank as you took in his disheveled look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked behind him, noticing that he was alone as he took in your state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Multiple tubes attached to your body, patches and bandages covering half of what the robe didn’t. Your face pale, your breathing heavier because of the remaining toxins in your system, your hair sticking up in different directions and the faint trace of dried blood and sweat on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully leaned in, embracing you softly as his tears damped the crown of your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffed, pulling back as he wiped at his eyes, his eyes soon filled with rage as he held your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember who was in charge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, rubbing your thumb over his palm as you opened your mouth to speak, only to stop when no words would come out. You blinked, looking at Tooru as his frown deepened. He reached for a cup of water, helping you drink it after you failed to bring the cup up to your mouth by yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped you finish the rest of it before you cleared your throat. Glancing to the side when the twins walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R...red eyes.” You whispered, breaking out coughing as Tooru immediately stood up and soothed your back. The twins handing you another cup of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You muttered a small thank you before Tooru helped you take another sip. “Long… black.” You coughed again, taking another sip of water as you decided to use motions instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pointed at your hair. “Black, ponytail.” Tooru nodded, the twins listening closely as you moved a hand up to your face. You trailed your index finger down the side of your face, starting near your left eye all the way down to the corner of your lips. “Scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru stilled, connecting the dots as you moved your hand up to your eyebrow, forming a small ‘U’ as you latched your eyebrow in the middle. “Piercing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru hummed, slowly standing up as he leaned in to kiss your forehead. “Okay.” He whispered, leaning back to give you a small smile. “Your Nii-chan will handle this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, watching as he left, bringing his phone up to his ear just as he stepped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya want some more water Y/N-chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plastic surgery’s expensive Rin.” You sighed, looking at Suna who was now laying on his bed next to yours. “It’s also a </span>
  <em>
    <span>surgery</span>
  </em>
  <span> so we’d need to take recovery time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna hummed, leaning back into the bed as he looked up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we can buy wigs and contacts, it’s cheaper and it’ll be more convenient.” He nodded, turning to his side to look at you as you thought it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where would we even go?” You looked back over at him, locking eyes as he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a small house up in Osaka, or we can go to Okinawa. I have an apartment over there too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, shaking your head as you looked back up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure the first place they’d go to look for us would be your houses Rin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t buy them under my name though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You deadpanned at him, placing a hand on the bridge of your nose as you replayed his words in your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin, unless you paid in cash I’m pretty sure they can track us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna sighed, sitting up as he looked out the window of your hospital room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go to Seoul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up along with him, lifting a brow as you waited for him to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply looked at you, blinking as he kept his neutral expression on, letting you know he wasn’t playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to speak Korean, Rin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, smiling softly when you giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I. So I say we go to Brazil instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to speak Portuguese?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, smiling brightly at him. “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he snickered, nodding once as he looked back out the window. Seeing as the moon reflected on the lake in front of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can travel the world bunny, how does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, looking down at the IV drips connected to your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru groaned, flipping over as he blindly reached for his vibrating phone. Finding it and narrowing his eyes as he opened it to check out the notifications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiped through the bank notifications, not paying it much mind before he received a call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She what?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin, he probably already got all the notifications now.” You sighed, curling up on your seat as Suna snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably got a phone call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can get phone calls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna nodded, reaching over to hold your hand as the plane took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you did take out the entirety of your money from it.. and you had a black card so it’s quite the hefty amount.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It filled up more duffel bags than I expected.” You hummed, looking at the duffel bags on your feet, the rest of the passengers unknown to the millions of yen at your feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think yours filled up more than mine though.” You snickered, looking at the bags around Suna as he shrugged, looking out the window as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the back of your palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sound like snobby rich kids.” He sighed, looking up at you giggling as you nodded. “Well we kind of are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not snobby.” Suna retorted, reaching up with his free hand to boop your nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely snobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean her phone’s been disconnected!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru sighed, running a hand through his hair as he reached your apartment building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t care what or how you do it but you’re finding her. I give you ‘till the end of today.” He sneered, hanging up on the guy on the other side of the phone before he could continue begging for more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator stopped on your floor just as he put his phone back in his pocket. He walked out, inputting your key code before walking in, sighing at the scene before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro and Matsukawa were passed out on the kitchen island, a light blush painting their faces as their wine glasses stood empty besides them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue, walking over to them and ripping off the sticky notes on each of their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Makki-san,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t take this personally, but I saw an opportunity and I took it! It’s just sleeping pills so you’ll be awake in eight hours tops.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well actually I’m putting in double the dosage cuz you two are monsters and I’m not sure if only one will work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Either way, you’ll be sleeping from 8-16 hours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t bad!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve noticed you two haven’t been resting recently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you’re welcome. A little blessing in disguise hehe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>xoxo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gossip girl 💋 </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jk, lol, issa me - see y’all in half a year to a year :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mattsun-san,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I said with Makki-san, don’t take this personally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it makes you feel any better, you’re definitely my favorite :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know you’re all probably worrying your arses off right now, but it’s okay!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If anything I think I’m safer now that I’m away from all the violence back home. In a way it’s like a new start, I’m changing up my appearance and going out of my comfort zone!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll bring you and Makki-san souvenirs :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please take care of puppy-chan and Shigeru for me. I’m the one that carries the brain cells in our friendship after all, so they’ll definitely be lost without me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… don’t tell Kentarou I said that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways, with lots of love &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your favorite trouble maker,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N ♡</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru sighed, sticking the sticky notes back on their faces before an envelope caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More specifically, an envelope with his name on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked it up, tearing it open and taking out the little note from inside, automatically recognizing the letter and obnoxiously colored drawings around it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To my dearest brother,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First of all, you’re very predictable old man. I knew you’d come straight to my apartment after I took out all that bank money. Tsk tsk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(If you didn’t then ignore that sentence for the sake of my sanity)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To answer your questions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes to all of them - aha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I took out the money from the bank.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I’m on a plane heading to a destination which I will not be disclosing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I am not alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I’m with my boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, said boyfriend is Suna Rintarou.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re probably visibly pissed right now, sucks i can’t be there to witness it so I’ll try and imagine it &gt;:}</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll come back soon. How long? I don’t know. Probably like six months to like ten years?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kidding ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>,,, unless ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nah I am kidding. Maybe like a year or two at most psht.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re planning on getting married in Vegas. Not sure where exactly that is but I heard it’s a trend among westerners, so we’re gonna try it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s also labeled as “the city of sin” so if I come back with a kid, don’t question it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lmao, Takeru’s going to have a cousin!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re probably real pissed at that last sentence. Hehe, how much I’d pay to see that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t see me, but I’m wiping a tear from how hard I was laughing just imagining it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Mamma knows what’s up. I got her permission in the first place, Pappa has no clue - per usual. But Mamma said that if you have any complaints to take it up with her sooo, good luck with that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, get out my apartment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t even bother to look for me homie. I’m planning on buying various burner phones to contact who I need to, but Mamma said it was fine if I didn’t contact her - given that I can only call her through social media. Which makes it rather easy for you to track me so I won’t be doing it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be sending little letters instead ! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time they get back to Japan I’ll be in a completely different state, probably country - so good luck with that. Hoho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I think that’s it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wish me luck as I embark on this journey across the globe brother dearest!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With much hope that you took off your nasty shoes before entering my apartment,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hihi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru sighed, not bothering to hide the small smile painting his lips as he folded the letter back up and placed it back in its envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the envelope back into his pocket, looking at the notes on the passed out boys’ faces as he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what she’s doing right about now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chug chug chug!” The club patrons chanted, Suna holding you from your back as you finished downing the entire bottle of tequila. You hissed, standing back up straight as you flipped the bottle over, a small drop falling out as they started cheering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, setting the bottle down as you leaned back into Suna’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, when I said let’s travel the world I meant like go sightseeing… not getting drunk in every country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, setting your arms around his neck as you smiled coyly up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a good ol wasted picture costs more than any little trinket you’ll find around here, my dear Rintarou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna snickered, humming as he pulled you in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m sure Yahaba-kun would pay good cash to have a picture of you throwing up in front of the Statue of Liberty.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you don’t speak my language but I love the way you’re talking to me~<br/>Actual last chapter ig 😗<br/>I’ll leave the rest up to your imagination.. did y’all actually get married in Vegas and come back with a mini Suna?<br/>Who knows<br/>Homie ended up being like 8k words,,<br/>Hehe - thank you for reading 😩</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>